


Треугольник о двух углах

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Mental Link, Polyamory, mental sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: ФБ-17: Странная история о двух могущественных тысячелетних существах, связанных узами крови и преданности, и модифицированном смертном без прошлого, который вызывает необъяснимый интерес у них обоих.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/M-21 (Noblesse), Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 22





	Треугольник о двух углах

**Author's Note:**

> С тэгами было сложно, потому что в тексте все не совсем так, как кажется на первый взгляд

М-21 исчезает из гостиной и оставляет Франкенштейна наедине с Мастером, стоит лишь сказать, что в лаборатории его присутствия сегодня не требуется. Исчезает технично и незаметно, словно растворяется в воздухе: только что был здесь, а теперь и след простыл. Наверное, закрылся в своей комнате, либо и вовсе свалил из дому. Франкенштейн, конечно же, рад, что никто не посягает на бесценные для него минуты наедине с Мастером, но всё же модифицированный мог бы уже... обжиться. А не сбегать вот так, словно он в этом доме чужой. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть один угол здесь он, кажется, признал за свой, раз спешит забиться туда при первой возможности.  
Франкенштейн стряхивает с себя мысли об М-21 — сейчас они неуместны. Сейчас, когда на мягком диване в его гостиной сидит Мастер — самое ценное для него существо во всём мире, возможности служить которому он был лишён так много лет — имеет значение лишь он, его комфорт, его покой, его удовольствие. Франкенштейн с вежливым поклоном подаёт Мастеру чашку чая точно такой янтарной крепости и с точно таким количеством сахара, как тому нравится, и неожиданно ловит задумчивый взгляд Ноблесс, направленный в ту сторону, куда несколько мгновений назад сбежал М-21. Мастер тоже беспокоится за человека, которого привёл в дом и принял под свою защиту? Франкенштейн мысленно улыбается. Ему это кажется невероятно трогательным, но в груди ворочается лёгкая досада — сейчас всё внимание Мастера он хотел бы заполучить только для себя. И Ноблесс, словно уловив отголосок этих чувств, переводит на него взгляд и, чуть приподняв уголки губ в мягкой улыбке, протягивает изящные ладони за предложенной чашкой. Франкенштейн опускается на одно колено перед своим Мастером, и в мире снова существуют только они вдвоём.

М-21 несёт дежурство на школьном дворе. Франкенштейн наблюдает за ним из окна директорского кабинета — позволил себе несколько минут отдыха от бесконечной бумажной работы. Он хмурится. Последнее время мысли о модифицированном посещают его слишком часто. Этот мальчишка — а для Франкенштейна именно им он был, если сопоставить их возраст и опыт: тысяча лет и... сколько? 30? чуть больше? чуть меньше? — интересует его. И не только его модифицированное тело, которое так дразнит научный интерес, требуя выяснить, что же такого особенного в нём, что позволило прижиться сердцу оборотня. Не только к его характер, неровный и ломаный, одновременно шальной и агрессивный, замкнутый и отстранённый. Франкенштейн изучает. Он чувствует, как потихоньку притупляется чужая боль от потери товарища, хотя внешне М-21 никак её и не высказывал. На поверхности всегда было одно — заранее заготовленная насмешка, сарказм, готовность огрызнуться, когда придётся. Словно настороженная дворовая собака, с опаской изучающая протянутую к ней руку, готовая обнажить клыки, если вместо ласки получит удар. Но по этому поведению и выражению лица почти невозможно догадаться о его настоящих чувствах.  
Раздается перелив школьного звонка, и вскоре во двор высыпают ученики. Франкенштейн находит взглядом идеальную, словно окутанную сиянием фигуру Мастера. Рядом с ним, как обычно, Шинву — его рыжая шевелюра ярким пятном выделяется в толпе; мелькает макушка невысокого Ик-Хана, и Юна заправляет за уши потревоженные ветром пряди. Школьники вышли отдохнуть между уроками. Проходя мимо облачённой в чёрное фигуры нового охранника, мальчишки радостно приветствуют его, словно друга или доброго знакомого. Юна смущённо опускает взгляд и, кажется, бормочет что-то дежурно-вежливое, а Мастер... Франкенштейн гадает, не обманывает ли его зрение. Мастер смотрит прямо на М-21, и тот на краткое мгновение замирает, поймав этот взгляд, сдержанно кивает и удаляется. И, казалось бы, ничего странного, но Франкенштейн не может избавиться от ощущения, что видел, как модифицированный едва заметно вздрогнул, будто по его спине под чёрной тканью пробежал электрический разряд.

Франкенштейн оказывается весьма удивлён и почти готов мысленно рассмеяться, когда распознаёт в своём интересе к модифицированному мальчишке оттенки сексуального влечения.  
Это глупо. Это иррационально. Ненаучно.  
Но факт этот необходимо признать. Он глупо, иррационально, ненаучно и на удивление сильно хочет Двадцать первого.  
От этого влечения, конечно, не составляет особого труда абстрагироваться, игнорировать его, даже иронизировать над ним. Ведь Франкенштейн давно уже перерос ту пору, когда всеми помыслами и поступками человека управляют гормоны и половая система. И он совершенно спокойно может сидеть с М-21 за одним столом, находиться наедине в директорском кабинете и с прежней внимательностью изучать его обнажённое тело, не рискуя при этом превратиться в озверевшего от похоти примитивного дикаря и броситься раскладывать модифицированного на ближайшей подходящей поверхности. Влечение есть, но оно подконтрольно. А вот сам факт его существования кажется странным.  
Кажется, с возвращением Мастера в мозаике внутреннего мира Франкенштейна выпало несколько огромных кусков, ранее отведённых под тревогу и боль отчаянных, почти безнадежных поисков. И сейчас другие чувства, прежде угнетенные, подавляемые и загнанные в строгие рамки, почувствовали возможность занять освободившееся место и начали развиваться, расширяться, стремясь заполнить получившуюся дыру. Нежданно-негаданно, наибольшую волю к жизни и самую сильную активность в захвате жизненного пространства проявили интимные порывы. Ещё более неожиданно то, что порывы эти каким-то странным образом сконцентрировались на М-21. Интриговал не сам интерес к мужчине — партнёры мужского пола бывали у Франкенштейна и в прежние времена, — а полная непохожесть модифицированного на кого-либо из них. Да, следует признать, что модифицированный весьма привлекателен. И его не портит, а даже придает загадочности образу вертикальный шрам в уголке рта. А ведь при первой встрече на агрессивную бродячую псину казался похож. Но стоило помыть, причесать, приодеть — и, нате вам, образцовый кобель. Но привлекательность его колючая и строгая. Совсем не такой типаж лица предпочитал Франкенштейн в своих прежних любовниках. Так же и с телом. Фигура М-21 красива: приятный взгляду рельеф мышц, отлично развитых, но не перекачанных, гармоничные пропорции, длинные, по-мужски крепкие, ноги — но не такая красота раньше пробуждала желание у Франкенштейна. Место в его постели прежде отводилось юношам и мужчинам с утончённой, картинной, аристократичной красотой. Ему нравилось ощущать в своих объятиях хрупкость и изящность стройного тела. Ласкать ухоженную шелковистую кожу, словно гладкие лепестки прекрасного цветка. М-21 на цветок не похож совершенно. И не похож на того, с кем можно было бы провести ночь без сна на шёлковых простынях, разбавляя искусные ласки бокалом изысканного вина. Кроме того, М-21 выказывал полное равнодушие к бросавшим на него томные взгляды школьницам и мастерски игнорировал робкий флирт со стороны коллег. От этого он казался ещё более холодным и сдержанным и совершенно неопытным в вопросах взаимодействия полов. Иными словами, в нём не было ровным счётом ничего, что могло бы оправдать столь внезапное и сильное влечение со стороны Франкенштейна.

— Не злись на него, — мягко произносит Мастер, и Франкенштейн признаёт, что действительно злится.  
В гостиной снова остались лишь они вдвоём: господин и его преданный слуга, и нет необходимости говорить вслух о своих эмоциях, чувства между ними текут открыто и кристально понятно, потому как их связь глубже, мудрее и на тысячелетия древнее, чем придуманные человечеством слова.  
И само собой становится понятно, что речь о Двадцать первом. Он только что снова удрал в свою комнату, а перед этим они с Франкенштейном умудрились так душевно нарычать друг на друга, что в воздухе между ними разве что искры не летали. Но лёгкая злость, что осела в нём, вызвана вовсе не горячей перепалкой — они уже стали привычной частью их общения. Это не злит, а заставляет кровь бежать быстрее по венам от веселого азарта. Но то, какой шипучей волной после этого вскипает влечение — вот что действительно злит.  
— Он просто сам не знает, что делает, — словно извиняясь и оправдывая наглеющего на глазах мальчишку, продолжает Мастер. И совершенно понятно, что речь не о глупом споре. — Такие, как он, умеют быть притягательными, когда хотят.  
— Волки, — поясняет он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Франкенштейна. — Горячая кровь, горячий темперамент, горячие желания. Это у них в природе, на уровне инстинктов. И это… влечёт.  
Райзел умолкает и подносит чашку к губам.  
— Перед Музаккой не могла устоять ни одна человеческая женщина, если он хотел её получить, — внезапно дополняет он прежде, чем сделать глоток душистого напитка. — И не только.  
Франкенштейн удивлён и немного уязвлён собственным незнанием. И он помнит.  
Так вот, что это было. Картина из прошлого, что некогда настолько ошарашила его, что и по сей день в мельчайших деталях словно сама собой всплывает перед внутренним взором.  
Франкенштейн идёт по пустому коридору роскошного особняка. В таком легко можно было бы разместить короля какого-нибудь небольшого государства и весь его двор, включая даже родню кухарки, но здесь обитают лишь два существа: он и Ноблесс. Франкенштейн заглядывает в комнату из чистого человеческого любопытства и задерживает дыхание.  
Первое, что он видит, — это длинные белые волосы. Франкенштейн всегда находил их красивыми: абсолютно чистый цвет, без примесей и подоттенков — идеальная белизна высокогорных снегов. Эти красивые длинные волосы рассыпаны по тёмной ткани брюк, бархатной обивке дивана, мягкой волной стекают вниз на ворс ковра. Тонкие аристократичные пальцы невесомо скользят, зарываясь в эти пряди, расчёсывая их, перебирая, почти играя. Музакка, Лорд оборотней, лежит головой на коленях Мастера притихший и умиротворённый. Можно было бы подумать, что он задремал, убаюканный мерными движениями, если бы не голос. Сейчас его звучание совсем не похоже на обычный громкий жизнерадостный тон, который обычно выдаёт Франкенштейну присутствие гостя в поместье. Сейчас это мягкий, хрипловатый, чуть приглушённый полушёпот, чем-то неуловимо напоминающий мурлыкание кошки. Так рассказывают то, что предназначено только для двоих. Музакка тихо посмеивается, выпутывая пальцы Райзела из своих волос, и целует их, а после приподнимает голову и — немыслимо! — тянется к губам.  
Франкенштейн отскакивает от двери, кляня себя за бестактное любопытство.  
Теперь он укоряет себя за то, что не уделил должного внимания исследованию оборотней, когда у него ещё была такая возможность. Природный магнетизм — вот оно что. Это достаточно логично объясняет необычную притягательность М-21. Хотя, к тому же Музакке Франкенштейна не тянуло никогда, ни в малейшей степени. Возможно ли, что подобный интерес оборотни вызывают целенаправленно у того, кого хотят заинтересовать? А М-21? Что с ним? Не умеет контролировать? Нет... Мастер безоговорочно прав — мальчишка наверняка даже не знает, на что способна его природа. И откуда бы ему знать? В привязанности молоденькой школьницы нет ничего подозрительного, а сам Франкенштейн ни словом, ни делом не выдал своего собственного интереса. Да уж. Данную ситуацию следует тщательно проанализировать.

Печенье, что сегодня приготовил Франкенштейн для Мастера, исходит жаром, остывая на красивом блюде, и дразнит обоняние изысканным ароматом. Оно послужит восхитительным дополнением к вечерней кружке крепкого чая. Франкенштейн обводит кухню придирчивым взглядом. Всё на своих местах. Идеально — абсолютная чистота. Ни пролитой капли, ни крошки, ни пятнышка муки. Порядок в доме радует его и доставляет удовольствие не менее ощутимое и материальное, чем вкусный ужин или глоток дорого вина. Удовлетворённый осмотром, он выходит в гостиную. Вопреки ожиданиям, в комнате пусто. Осиротевшим и пустым кажется кресло, в котором Мастер теперь имеет обычай сидеть вечерами, задумчиво скользя взглядом по строкам очередного подготовленного для него доклада. Франкенштейн поднимается по лестнице и с величайшей деликатностью стучится в комнату Ноблесс. Когда ответа не следует, он начинает беспокоиться. Попробовав дотянуться до чужого сознания своим, он внезапно слышит лишь тишину в ответ. Что происходит? Мастер намеренно закрылся от него? По какой причине? Беспокойство постепенно перерастает в тревогу. Воображение уже щедро рисует картины, в которых Райзел оказался втянут в схватку с представителями Союза или, поддавшись настроению, вышел на улицу и потерялся в шумном мегаполисе. Франкенштейн нервно вышагивает по коридору. Его мысли зациклены лишь на одном. Звуки, цвета и образы окружающего мира проходят мимо него, доносятся будто издалека, приглушённые, размытые, словно его голова находится глубоко под водой. Поэтому он не замечает лёгкого щелчка открываемой двери и останавливается, лишь увидев Мастера, живого и здорового, выходящего из комнаты. Облегчение прокатывается волной, начинающейся где-то в районе затылка и стремящейся вниз. Но примерно на полпути, в районе солнечного сплетения, эта волна внезапно разлетается тучей брызг, наткнувшись, словно на выступающую над водной поверхностью скалу, на странную растерянность во взгляде Мастера. Франкенштейна посещает неприятное чувство: ему не полагается сейчас находиться здесь. Ему не следует видеть своего господина на пороге чужой спальни. И они не должны стоять вот так, замерев в неловком треугольнике — он, Мастер и М-21.  
— Я заварил чай, — пустые слова падают в тишину, словно камешки в глубокий колодец.  
Мастер кивает и направляется к лестнице, и Франкенштейн смотрит на М-21. Тот всё ещё держит ладонь на ручке двери, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру в белом. Глаза у него совершенно шальные, дыхание тяжелое, волосы налипли на лоб и шею.  
— М-21, — окликает Франкенштейн, потому что молча уйти значит сделать ситуацию ещё более неловкой. — Ты идёшь?  
И тот словно выныривает из дрёмы, смотрит растерянно и как-то виновато, словно его поймали на недозволенном. Понимание холодным зябким касанием проходится по внутренностям, но Франкенштейн не может, не хочет верить своим догадкам.  
— Я не… — с видимым усилием сглотнув, отзывается М-21, отводя взгляд. — Прости. Я лучше побуду здесь.  
И поспешно отгораживается дверью от придавленного открытием домовладельца.  
«М-Мастер? — потрясенно бьется в сознании. — Неужели?.. Зачем вам это? Вы, у кого в руках Лорд оборотней мурлыкал, как котёнок... Вот с этим диким щенком?»  
Франкенштейн не хочет представлять их вместе: Мастера и М-21, — но жестокое воображение делает это само, не считаясь с его желаниями.

Ночью Франкенштейн ощущает знакомое мягкое прикосновение к собственному сознанию — Мастер? — и в тот же самый момент его лица осторожно касаются изучающие пальцы, а матрац немного прогибается под весом чужого тела. Он осторожно открывает глаза, словно опасаясь слишком резкими эмоциями разорвать установленную тонкую связь. Рядом с его постелью, опершись о неё коленом и склонившись над ним, стоит М-21 и гладит пальцами его губы с таким видом, словно ему позволили прикоснуться к сокровищу. Франкенштейн вдыхает и закрывает глаза. Вот значит как. Мастер знает, что он никогда не прикоснётся к его человеку, как бы сильно ему того не хотелось. И готов поделиться своими воспоминаниями. Щедро. Хотя и немного жестоко. Но Мастер, почти наверняка, этого не понимает. Франкенштейн успокаивает в себе на мгновение всколыхнувшуюся боль, отправляет по струне ментальной связи волну покорной благодарности и снова открывает глаза, возвращаясь в иллюзию. М-21 нависает над ним. Он уже взобрался на кровать, стянул с себя светлую домашнюю футболку и жадно целует его шею. Франкенштейн обнажен полностью, руки на чужих плечах и сейчас особенно остро чувствуется, какая горячая, почти обжигающая кожа у его оборотня.  
«Не “его”, конечно же, — мысленно поправляет он себя. — Не “его”».  
Франкенштейн уже возбуждён до предела. То самое неконтролируемое, накатывающее под действием животного магнетизма влечение сейчас пружиной сворачивается внутри него всё туже и туже, виток за витком, доводя натяжение до пика. Властный зов изголодавшегося зверя почти ощутимо отдаётся во всём теле и словно пробуждает в нём голос собственной жажды и похоти. Тело горит и дрожит от восторга под беспорядочными, безыскусными, но такими страстными прикосновениями. «Волки, — вспоминает он мягкий голос Мастера. — Горячая кровь, горячий темперамент, горячие желания». Всё верно. Перед подобным почти невозможно устоять. М-21 на мгновение отстраняется, вглядываясь в лицо человека под собой. Он словно в полусне, движения настороженные, напряжённые и порывистые. Глаза под спадающей чёлкой бликуют серебром, выдавая пограничное с трансформацией состояние. Франкенштейн этому даже рад — в таких глазах невозможно разглядеть отражения. А иначе что бы мог он увидеть там? Разложенное на свежих до хруста простынях обнажённое тело Мастера? Его приоткрытые губы, ловящие потяжелевший воздух, ждущие поцелуев?  
Франкенштейну до дрожи хочется отозваться, резко податься вперед, потребовать больше, прижаться ближе, собрать ладонями жар чужой кожи, попробовать её на вкус, ощутить губами исступленно бьющийся под ней пульс. Но он не уверен, что лишние движения не сомнут, не разорвут тонкую ткань подаренного ему видения, поэтому велит себе лежать и лишь покорно подставляться под несдержанные и грубоватые ласки. Так, наверное, это делал сам Мастер. Но Франкенштейн сейчас не хочет думать о ком-то другом вместо себя под этим жарким и жадным телом. Он всего на мгновение зажмуривается, смаргивая нарисованные воображением картинки, но, когда открывает глаза, уже оказывается стоящим на локтях и коленях и чувствует М-21 позади себя. Тот аккуратно — ох, излишне аккуратно! — двигает пальцами внутри него, вытаскивает, сплёвывает, растирает слюну и снова вводит. Неужели же он брал Мастера так вульгарно? О да, такое отношение подошло бы самому Франкенштейну, но, видят небеса, тело Ноблесс требует гораздо более трепетного отношения и грамотной подготовки! Хотя, если подумать, откуда бы в комнате модифицированного взяться анальной смазке? А затем в голове не остаётся места для мыслей, потому что в него входят. Сильные горячие ладони крепко держат его за бёдра. И это так осторожно, так невыносимо медленно. Кажется, проходит пара лет и целая маленькая вечность, прежде чем ягодиц касается гладкая кожа лобка, и член М-21 оказывается полностью внутри. И тут же тот почти падает, обрушивается на него, прижимается грудью к спине, покрывает собой, придавливая, словно тяжелое горячее одеяло, и сразу же начинает двигаться, разом потеряв остатки сдержанности. Франкенштейн судорожно ловит воздух моментально пересохшими от тяжелого дыхания губами. М-21 внутри и вокруг него, зарывается в его волосы, рыча, зажимает зубами кожу на плече, бегло гладит по груди и животу. Мир для Франкенштейна сейчас пропитан его жаром и их запахом. М-21 трахает его жадно, жестко и до неприличия долго. Вот вам и неопытный. Вот вам и сдержанный. Вот вам и холодный… Руки Франкенштейна в какой-то момент подгибаются, устав удерживать двойной вес, и его укладывают, вмяв грудью в матрац, уткнув лицом во влажную простынь, по-хозяйски удерживая задницу в задранном состоянии. Франкенштейн подаётся навстречу несдержанным движениям, гнётся в спине, как кошка, жмурится от накатывающего удовольствия, сжимает зубами и загребает сжатыми пальцами скользкую ткань простыней. Для разрядки ему не хватает какой-то интимной малости, какого-то простейшего движения, чего-то личного... Ощутив ладонь на члене, Франкенштейн стонет и закидывает руку назад, на ощупь ловя, зарываясь, притягивая к себе за спутанные мокрые пряди, и, зажмурившись, ищет чужие губы. И сразу же пугается своей несдержанности и эгоистичного своеволия. Мастер так не делал, сейчас он поддался собственному желанию. Но мир не рушится, картинка не рассыпается, иллюзия близости не развеивается, и Франкенштейн полностью отдаётся в её власть. Кончает он долго и тяжело, мокро прижимаясь раскрытым ртом, смазывая глухие рычащие стоны догоняющего своё удовольствие М-21.  
Открывает глаза Франкенштейн уже в одиночестве в намокшей от пота постели. В воздухе стоит запах возбуждения и невыносимо требуется запустить руку в штаны. Ему хватает всего нескольких движений.

На удивление, с того вечера мало что в доме изменилось. Словно всё было по-прежнему, словно не было той минутной неловкости на пороге чужой комнаты, словно он не узнал, что Мастер, которого он сам обожает всем сердцем, спит с модифицированным мальчишкой, которого он сам всё ещё отчаянно хочет. Но теперь никогда не посмеет прикоснуться. Потому что Мастер выбрал его для себя. Смешно и странно. Но то, что принадлежит Мастеру — неприкосновенно. Франкенштейн даже не знает, что удивляет его больше. То, что Ноблесс так легко, словно и не раздумывая вовсе, подался навстречу притяжению Двадцать первого. То, что он сделал это, зная о таком же желании со стороны Франкенштейна. Или же то, что Двадцать первый так спокойно принял оказанную ему честь и при этом продолжает ходить по дому с прежней каменной миной, разбрасывая во все стороны свою сексуальную притягательность, кажется, даже сильнее, чем прежде.  
Франкенштейн в глубине души готов аплодировать, он восхищен тем, как этот мальчишка держит хребет. Заполучить в койку высшее существо и не выдавать себя ни словом, ни жестом. Нет, никто и не ждал, что М-21 начнет подавать Мастеру чай и стелить постель, но в чём-то, пусть в едва заметной мелочи, но он просто обязан был обозначить их изменившиеся отношения. Потому что просто невозможно оставаться настолько спокойным рядом с тем, кого драл так, что у Франкенштейна, лишь погрузившегося в чужие воспоминания, перехватывало дыхание.

Осмотр окончен, и Франкенштейн дежурно бросает Двадцать первому, что тот может одеваться и на сегодня быть свободным. Он уверен, что не смотрел на сидящего на кушетке полуголого мальчишку сверх необходимого. Он разворачивается к рабочему столу, зажимая под мышкой планшет с прикреплёнными распечатками. И вдруг М-21 каким-то неловким дёрганым движением хватает его рукой за борт лабораторного халата, резко тянет к себе, вскидывает голову и прилипает к губам поцелуем. И — Франкенштейн отстранённо удивляется — он такой же неловкий и дёрганый, как прикосновение, и совсем не похож на те грязные и страстные ласки, которыми оборотень одаривал в чужих воспоминаниях. Франкенштейн вспоминает уверенный наглый язык, мокрые от смешавшейся слюны губы, напор и силу. Это настолько сбивает с толку, что Франкенштейн с запозданием в целое мгновение удивляется самой сути происходящего. М-21 целует его? Планшет глухо соскальзывает на пол. А ведь он действительно целует. Или думает, что делает именно это. Неумело, закрыто, смешно вжимаясь носом, но этого хотелось так давно, что Франкенштейну требуется приложить немалые внутренние усилия, чтобы удержаться от ответа. Потому что нельзя. Он запускает пальцы в серые пряди, но вместо того, чтобы властно прижать ещё теснее и преподать практический урок французского поцелуя, сгребает волосы в кулак и отрывает модифицированного от себя, отстраняя, запрокидывая тому голову. Смотрит в лицо изучающе, чуть прищурив глаза. Да что это ещё за номер? Неужели нашему волчонку одного Мастера показалось недостаточно? Растут аппетиты? Франкенштейн зол. А мальчишка-то совсем оборзел! Или же, — догадка оглушает и оставляет в голове пустоту — с ним что, делятся?.. Как ранее Мастер изъявил желание разделить с ним воспоминания об удовольствии, так теперь ему предлагают приобщиться и в реальности?  
Почему-то вероятность подобного кажется Франкенштейну весьма высокой. В такую наивность Мастера, граничащую с самой изысканной жестокостью, верится гораздо больше, чем в то, что взятый с улицы надломленный и замкнутый мальчишка проворно соблазнил их обоих. Не этот. Всё же в М-21 нет и не было никогда ничего провоцирующего. А Мастер… он просто совершенно ничего не знает о человеческих чувствах. На миг Франкенштейн пытается представить себе такую картину мира: они втроём. Мастер, М-21 и Франкенштейн. Дом на троих, чувства на троих, секс на троих и утро в одной постели. От этих образов веет сумасшествием настолько же, насколько извращённой привлекательностью. Но нет, на такое он не был согласен, хотя до этого момента и пребывал в уверенности, что со своим вековым багажом опыта и знаний уже напрочь лишен каких бы то ни было предрассудков. А М-21? Неужели его устраивает такой расклад? Как он вообще видит эту ситуацию: как всеудовлетворяющую любовь на троих или как необходимость расплачиваться с благодетелями собственным телом на два фронта? От последнего предположения Франкенштейн готов взбеситься.  
— Объяснись, — требует он. Потому что сейчас ему нужны ответы, и он вправе требовать. И хочется накричать, обругать, встряхнуть Двадцать первого, как неразумного щенка. Но он сам понимает, что в этой ситуации тот не более виноват, чем они с Мастером. И срываться на него было бы неправильно.  
М-21 криво усмехается.  
— Мне что, сразу руку в штаны запустить стоило, чтобы уж точно вопросов не возникло?  
И Франкенштейн перестаёт сдерживаться, встряхивает за зажатые в кулаке пряди, призывая не зубоскалить, а отвечать на вопрос. М-21 тихо шипит сквозь зубы, но освободиться не пытается. Вместо этого лишь сильнее, до треска сжатой в пальцах ткани притягивает его к себе. «Хрен тебе,— говорит его взгляд. — Не будет тебе объяснений».  
— Так мне уйти? — спрашивает он вслух, губами в губы. И Франкенштейн совершенно точно не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Но и не представляет, сможет ли делить любовника на две постели.  
— А сам ты хочешь остаться? — Франкенштейн почти готов сдаться и встать недостающим углом в этот больной треугольник, но ему необходима хотя бы уверенность в том, что М-21 тоже этого хочет.  
— А какого хера иначе я бы к тебе полез? — мальчишка даже отстраняется и несколько мгновений смотрит на него с искренним недоумением. А после начинает неловко возиться, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя всё ещё удерживающую за волосы руку. Но Франкенштейн не отпускает. Он делает то, чего обычно себе не позволяет — использует в собственных интересах силу, полученную от контракта с Мастером и заглядывает прямо в мысли М-21. Потому что сейчас пытаться вывести его на откровенность разговором такая же неумная затея, как игра в теннис ручной гранатой. Он хочет просто увидеть этот ответ, ощутить его искренность и тогда чёрт с ними, с сомнениями и колебаниями, он отпустит себя и согласится на эту игру втроем. Но вместо этого он видит нечто, повергающее его в полное смятение.  
Тот самый вечер. М-21 в своей комнате, прикидывает, за чем скоротать вечер, когда, сразу же после лёгкого стука, дверь в его комнату открывается, и входит Мастер. Минуты или секунды чужих воспоминаний смазано пролетают через сознание Франкенштейна, и вот он уже видит, как Ноблесс протягивает вперёд ладонь и касается лица М-21, и чувствует вместе с ним поток чужих эмоций: интерес, влечение, удивление, самоирония, жесткий контроль, подавленные желания, злость алыми вспышками. Франкенштейн с удивлением опознает в этой сумасшедшей смеси свои собственные чувства. Дыхание М-21 учащается, перед глазами плывёт, тот через свою собственную шкуру пропускает всё это, чувствует, понимает без слов, всем телом, всем существом и торжествующе вздрагивает внутри, распознав почти зеркальное отражение своей собственной одержимости. И ночью в темноте своей спальни мальчишка смотрит подаренный ему сон. Только никакой это не сон, понимает за него стоящий в лаборатории и осторожно перебирающий чужие мысли Франкенштейн. Это связь, которую настроил для них двоих Мастер. Вот М-21, который знает, что бы хотел сделать, оказавшись в комнате Франкенштейна. А вот сам Франкенштейн отдаётся ему в видении, которое считает иллюзией. Поэтому мальчишка и казался во сне гораздо более напористым и умелым, чем был в реальности, в лаборатории, когда вжимался носом в щеку Франкенштейна и не мог решить, стоит ли сейчас открывать рот. И в тот вечер М-21 в своих грезах видел вовсе не Мастера, а ласкал именно Франкенштейна и именно так, как хотел сам, так, как представлял себе секс двух мужчин, основываясь на небогатых крупицах попадавшейся ему информации и на своих собственных желаниях.  
Франкенштейн отстраняется от чужого сознания и ему нечего сказать.  
И говорить не нужно. Двадцать первому уже всё сказали и показали за него.  
Вспоминать Мастера сейчас, когда он наконец дорвался до тела М-21 и тот едва успевает вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха между поцелуями, кажется кощунственным. Но Франкенштейн не может не поблагодарить. А после уже сдается наваждению без остатка.


End file.
